


Ride the Unicorn

by mrsmcrearyphilips



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmcrearyphilips/pseuds/mrsmcrearyphilips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mistaken booty call, Packie can't help but want some resolution to the promised "Next time, in person." He goes looking for it at the Vanilla Unicorn. A sequel to my previous fic, "Fight to the Finish".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> For the haters.

It was a stupid idea. He knew that, now. Sitting in the dim lights of the Vanilla Unicorn, Packie swiped a hand across his face, trying his best to look casual, feeling anxious every time a dancer approached him. He’d already turned two of them down - while nursing three beers - as he waited for Trevor Philips to make an appearance.

It had been a week and a half since the mix-up with Trevor’s booty call had landed Packie in the position he found himself in now. Ten days of obsessing over the remembered sounds of Trevor’s moans and snarky comments. Ten days of imagining the various suggestions the man had planted in Packie’s head. Ten days and no follow up to the promised “next time, in person.”

A leggy brunette approached, slowly, and Packie fidgeted in his chair when he caught her predatory stare. Her hair swept in layers around her face and neck, teasing along the swell of her breasts in a purple and black corseted number that made Packie’s dick twitch in his jeans. She walked with a grace that was all the more impressive on platformed vinyl thigh high boots.

Catching a movement over her shoulder, he saw the man in question sweep in from behind the curtain dividing the main area of the club from the Premium Lounge. His pulse jolted into overdrive as he watched Trevor’s confident stride, the hard set of his jaw as he scanned the club with his intense eyes.

Packie suddenly realized that showing up here, looking for Trevor, looked extremely desperate.  
So when the woman approached him for a private dance, he didn’t refuse her.

She lead him back to the curtained rooms, and it was then that Trevor caught sight of Packie as they approached.

“Patrick,” Trevor greeted him, purring. “Good taste. Sapphire here is one of my favorite ladies.”

“Don’t let the other girls hear that, boss,” Sapphire laughed, slipping a hand across his shoulder as she passed him. “Coming, baby?” She asked Packie.

“He will be. _Very_ soon,” Trevor answered, a hitch in his eyebrow as he smirked.

“Fuck you,” Packie glared, a smile threatening at the corner of his mouth. He allowed himself to be drawn into the Lounge and into the plush crushed velvet chair within the first booth. Sapphire unhooked the eyelets of her corset, allowing it to fall to the floor.

She smiled and began to move to the music, the fourth repetition of “Gimme More” since Packie had arrived in the club. Her closeness had the same effect that all private dances had on Packie; anxiety. While he enjoyed watching girls dance from a distance, he was never into the intimacy of lap dances. Though the girls were doing all of the work, he felt a huge amount of pressure in the act of simply enjoying it.

Sapphire did her best to relax him, her demeanor gentle as her hands swept down the front of his shirt, skirting past his groin and over his thighs as she dipped in a pantomime of bobbing over his cock. When she broke eye contact, Packie glanced up to find Trevor watching them with an amused quirk of his lips, leaning casually on the frame of the doorway, muscular arms crossed over his tight plaid button-up shirt, hips cocked, legs crossed at the ankles.

The scrutiny only increased his anxiety, and he shifted uncomfortably in the chair as Sapphire pressed her backside into his lap, leaning against his chest, her hair tickling his face, her hips shifting against him.

“Don’t you wanna touch me, baby?” Sapphire asked him, purring.

“I, uh,” Packie stuttered, flustered at Trevor’s chuckle from across the hall. His eyes were challenging, a raised eyebrow echoing Sapphire’s question.

“I don’t mind,” She assured him, turning to press her breasts into his chest. “Not if it’s a cutie like you… and as long as I’m okay with it, the boss won’t bounce you.”

Sapphire guided his hands to her waist, gyrating them from side to side with the music. She straddled his legs, her heat dipping close to his swelling member as she twisted and swayed in his lap. His calloused palms were glued to the jutting bones of her hips, his touch unsure, and she once again tried to comfort him with soft caresses.

Packie glanced over her shoulder at Trevor once more, and found the man palming himself over the swell of his cock. A surge shot to the younger man’s groin, and he swallowed roughly in reaction.

Sapphire noticed Packie’s diverted attention and turned toward her boss, smiling at the state of him.

“Hey there, sugar,” Sapphire purred. “I think he might want you to join us.”

“I think _I_ want you to beat it,” Trevor shot, his eyes never leaving Packie’s face. “Get back out there.”

“Hmph,” Sapphire grumbled, slipping off Packie’s legs and gathering her corset from the floor. “No fun, boss.”

Trevor tickled her cheek as she brushed past him, and stalked forward once she’d slipped through the red curtain back out onto the club floor. He drew the booth’s red partitions, closing them in with the barest amount of privacy available.

“I was wondering how long it was gonna take for you to come find me,” Trevor said, a smug grin spread across his weathered features. He stood tall over Packie, his hips jutting forward and displaying the hard length of his dick straining against the denim. “Though I bet myself that it would be much sooner, so kudos on holding out for so long.”

Packie’s mouth was dry, but he refused to lose a battle of wits with anyone, much less this cocky asshole. No matter how right he was about the situation. “I didn’t even know ya ran this place,” He lied, shifting out of the chair to stand, putting himself mere inches away from the older man.

“I know you asked Lester about me.” Trevor pressed in closer, the swell of his cock pushed into Packie’s thigh.

This was such a bad idea. He was losing major face in this. Packie resolved to gain the lost ground and pressed back, their chests shifting against each other with each breath.

“Well, ya left me hanging,” Packie answered, giving up the ruse. “I wanted to see if you’d make good on your offer.”

“Then what the _fuck_ are we doing standing around here chit-chatting?” Trevor growled before devouring Packie’s lips in a crushing, searing kiss. Completely independent of his conscious actions, Packie’s fingers dug into the rough denim of Trevor’s jeans, the firm muscle of his backside pleasantly filling Packie’s hands as their lips crashed together.

A sharp pain against his lip startled Packie out of the kiss with a yelp, and he felt the bleeding bite to his lower lip with his tongue, the metallic tang surprising him despite the intensity of the sting.

“You dick,” Packie gritted through his teeth. “Warn me if you’re gonna be rough, will ya?”

“You expected me to be gentle?” Trevor asked, head cocking back with a quirked eyebrow. “I guess we really don’t know each other that well.”

“Just - settle down, alright?” Packie asked, his hands kneading at the flesh of Trevor’s ass, one leg sliding up to cradle the hardness flush against Packie’s hip. “I’m not experienced with the rough stuff.”

“Didn’t think I was gonna have to break you in,” Trevor growled, before latching his teeth and lips onto Packie’s throat.

Packie hissed at the sharp contact, but Trevor’s hand worked its way between them and began to stroke his cock through the jeans with a firmness that he’d never experienced outside his own hand. 

Packie moaned aloud, pulling Trevor’s hips closer, and they rutted together for a few moments before Trevor released Packie’s neck from his teeth and tongue.

“We doing this right here, or do you wanna head back to my office?” Trevor purred, his deep, gravelly voice sending jolts of arousal straight to Packie’s already straining dick. “I don’t have any… provisions on me, since I wasn’t expecting you.”

“In a minute,” Packie answered, pressing his lips back against Trevor’s and maneuvering him into the cushy chair behind him. Eager to surprise or one-up Trevor - Packie wasn’t necessarily sure which - he yanked open the button and fly of Trevor’s jeans and worked the older man’s cock out with a firm grip. As soon as his hardness was free, Packie dove for it, mouth hot and wet around the thick length of Trevor.

“Nnng!” Trevor grunted, caught off guard, and his hand went to Packie’s head, searching for hair to pull, and he groaned when he found nothing to grab onto. Instead, he spread his fingers around the crown of Packie’s head and dug them into his scalp as he forced his mouth further down on him.

Packie choked a little with the force of Trevor’s cock hitting the back of his throat so suddenly, but he recovered quickly and set about impressing the man with his talents. When Trevor realized that Packie wasn’t finding it difficult to take his length, he moaned loudly, pushing Packie’s head down painfully.

Packie worked himself off Trevor’s cock, his saliva slipping down his chin. “Hey, just ‘cause I can take the whole thing doesn’t mean I want bruises on my fuckin’ head.”

“Get back to work, you wimp,” Trevor snarled, and Packie angrily returned to his business. He sucked Trevor off as violently as he could, his suction tight and hurting his jaw, his pace rough and his own moaning vibrating through Trevor’s aching dick. Packie felt Trevor tensing with his approaching release and cruelly backed away, slipping from Trevor’s death grip on his head.

“Augh, fuck!” Trevor roared, denied his release. “Fucking finish suckin’, or I’ll rip your head off and come in the stump!”

“Nah,” Packie answered, and ducked out of the way of Trevor’s reaching hand. “I wanna ride that thing, let’s go into your office.”

“Hnng,” Trevor growled. “You’re lucky my revenge is gonna come in the form of something pleasant, Patrick.” He gripped Packie’s shirt collar and hauled him up as he stood, dragging them both through the dancer’s dressing room with no regard to his exposed, jutting erection.

Some of the girls yelped as they saw the pair pass through, but Trevor had no interest in anything but getting to the privacy of his office. He shouldered through the door, dragging Packie in with a strength that unsettled the younger man.

Slamming the door shut behind them, Trevor turned to Packie and leveled him with a predatory gaze. “Get those fucking jeans off, now.”

Packie didn’t bother to argue, his cock rock hard and weeping with need, and so he worked them off with only minimal difficulty, pooling them around his ankles.

“Get back on that couch, and spread ‘em,” Trevor instructed, and Packie found that his dick responded nicely to being bossed around. He did as he was told, tossing some trash off of the surface, first.

Trevor growled with a primal, deep rumble of his voice and kneeled in front of Packie, grabbing him roughly by the hips and dragging him into a rather uncomfortable position, his thighs over Trevor’s shoulders, his ass on display.

Trevor mouthed at Packie’s balls, his thighs, and then his tongue slipped down further, the wet mouth spreading his cheeks and attacking his hole with vigor. Packie groaned loudly, surprised at Trevor’s enthusiasm and the unfamiliar sensations. Trevor was rough but it sent jolts of pleasure up to his cock and behind his eyelids. Packie couldn’t control the thrust of his hips, and after only a few moments, he was sure he was going to come.

“Whoa, whoa, stop!” Packie shouted, shifting his hips away from that tormentingly wonderful mouth. “Fuck, shit- “

“Man, I really _am_ breaking you in, aren’t I?” Trevor smirked, wiping his mouth on his shirt. “It’s kinda cute, really.”

“Don’t fucking call me _cute_ ,” Packie grumbled. “I’m a hardened criminal, I’m not cute.”

“You’re hard alright,” Trevor purred, leaning into him and gripping his cock tightly. “Still wanna ride me, or do you want to be ridden?”

“Well, ya spent all that time loosening me up, didn’t ya?” Packie answered, eyes tightly shut against the jolts of pleasure Trevor was working out of his impossibly hard member. “Just fuckin’ get to it.”

“Not so fast, cupcake,” Trevor smiled, his hand slipping down to press thick fingers against Packie’s entrance. “I dunno if you’re all _that_ loosened up. Seeing as you probably haven’t even done this before-”

“I have,” Packie reassured him. “And this is a hell of a lot looser than I’ve ever been when it’s happened, so get. The. _Fuck._ On with it.”

Trevor’s eyebrow quirked up with a questioning gaze, but acquiesced to his request. Letting Packie’s legs back down, Trevor got off his knees and rummaged through a drawer at his desk. 

Packie shifted more comfortably onto the couch, a hand on his throbbing member, lightly stroking.

Trevor returned moments later with a condom in between his teeth and a mostly-used tube of lube. The older man slid back to his knees, pushing his pants down to his thighs as he did so.

“Wanna put it on me?” Trevor asked as he offered Packie the condom. Packie accepted the packet, and kneeled on the floor with the older man as he ripped the package open, searching for the proper side to begin rolling it on. He gripped Trevor at the base, keeping eye contact as he slipped the condom down the other man’s length with a tightly circled fist. Thrusting into the grip, eyes closed tightly, Trevor’s fingers gripped Packie’s shoulders painfully.

Packie’s eyes flicked to Trevor’s full, parted lips, aching to feel them against his again, so he pressed a forceful kiss to them. Trevor responded, with predictable hunger, and slight amounts of teeth involved. Before he realized it, they were frotting again, and Packie grunted, wanting what he came here for.

Packie broke the kiss with a harsh, wet pop, turning in Trevor’s grip, trying not to think about the smells and stains of the sofa beneath his forearms, and pressing his ass against the pulsing heat of Trevor’s latex covered length. Packie spread his legs wide around Trevor’s thighs, pressing his cleft more purposefully against him. Trevor groaned loudly, his body flexing against Packie’s as he reached for something on the couch, and Packie soon felt the cold spread of the lube against his waiting entrance. Two thick fingers breached him, and Packie sucked in a breath, not quite ready for that much all at once, but thankful that this time, his partner was going to be slightly more kind about breaching him.

Trevor worked his fingers into Packie with confidence and enthusiasm, and soon three fingers were safely slicking in and out of him. Trevor grunted, his version of a warning, and Packie felt the head of the older man’s cock lined up to his slick entrance. Packie pressed back into it, and the fullness made his head swim. Involuntarily, Trevor thrust home, and Packie cried out, the cry quickly turning to a deep moan, and Trevor stilled inside him, waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion. When Packie began to encourage thrusts with some of his own, Trevor could no longer hold on. He dug sharp fingers into Packie’s hips and drove himself into the younger man with abandon.

Packie closed his eyes, focused on the driving rhythm and delicious fullness as Trevor drilled into him. His thoughts fell away, and he let himself tip into the sweet undulating waves of pleasure, which sharply peaked as Trevor changed his angle and drove the blunt head of his cock against his prostate. Packie grunted in surprise, drawn out of the trance he’d fallen into as his dick strained even harder than before.

“Ah, yeah,” Trevor hissed through gritted teeth. “ _There_ it is.” He fixed his thrusts solely on that spot, driving harder than before.

“Shit-” Packie gasped, pushing back into Trevor’s hips, desperately hoping for deeper penetration. That didn’t seem to matter, though, when he felt the surge of his completion upon him. “Fuck, I’m gonna-”

His strangled cry was muffled into the filthy couch beneath him as he rode out his orgasm, allowing Trevor to slam into him as he came for what felt like hours onto the garbage-riddled floor. His heart pumped harder than he ever thought possible, harder than it ever had, even when running from the cops, or those moments before holding up a bank. He barely realized that Trevor had joined him in that bliss until the older man slumped over him after release.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ , that was something,” Trevor sang, pulling out wetly and falling onto his ass on the floor beside Packie. “It’s been a long time since I’ve fucked a guy, and I think it’s the first time I’ve done it sober. Or, well, semi-sober, I guess. I had a tiny hit of glass before I found you, but that hardly counts, right?” Trevor pulled the condom off and tossed it in the vicinity of the trash bin under his desk, pulling his pants back on.

“I guess,” Packie rolled his eyes as he tried to right himself, but standing seemed almost impossible so soon after an orgasm that intense. He settled for finding his jeans and pulling them on as best he could from the floor. “Ya know, I’m sensing a theme from all of the two times we’ve had a hook-up; that time you sounded a little high, too.”

“Sugar, you’d have to catch me sleeping to find me not on _something_ ,” Trevor grinned, then seemed to consider something.

“Fair enough,” Packie laughed, nodding.

“You want anything? I’ve got some-”

“No, thanks,” Packie waved a hand. “Gotta get home, an’ I’m not so good at drivin’ when I’m _sober_ , let alone on something.”

“Call a fuckin’ cab, and let’s party,” Trevor crowed, punching him in the arm. “I’m twice your age and I’m not gonna stop ‘til I pass out on this fuckin’ couch.”

“You’re not twice my age, asshole,” Packie laughed, shrugging off Trevor’s hand digging into his shoulder. “An’ I gotta go.”

Trevor’s mood seemed to shift, and suddenly, Packie felt a bit alarmed at his tense demeanor.  
“So that’s it, huh?” Trevor huffed, nodding as he stood, fists clenched. “A little fun and run? Fucking figures. Door’s right there, don’t let me hold you up, _Patrick_.”

“Whoa, man,” Packie stood, backing off as much as he could in the small space. “I’m not tryin’a run out, I just figured this was a hook-up. Didn’t want to intrude on your shit, is all. It’s a weird situation, ya know? We work together. Didn’t want it to get complicated.”

“Heard that one before,” Trevor muttered.

“I’ll leave if ya really want me to, or we could go out to a bar or somethin’,” Packie continued.

“Don’t fucking pity me,” Trevor snarled.

“I’m not,” Packie sighed. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ. Can I win in this situation, like, at all?”

Trevor took a deep breath, and seemed to fidget a bit before his stance loosened.

“Go home,” Trevor finally replied, much more calmly than before.

“You pissed?” Packie asked, warily.

“I will be if you don’t fucking get out of here,” Trevor answered, keyed up again. “I’m not - I’ll call you tomorrow, or, you know, later in the week. Just go home.”

“Alright,” Packie nodded, and daring to wake the beast, stepped into Trevor’s space, gripping him by the front of his t-shirt, and pressed a firm kiss against his scowl. “Talk to ya later.”

Trevor pushed him away, but only barely, and nodded, before turning and walking back out into the noise of the club.

Packie huffed a breath of relief and walked out the opposite door, wondering if he’d gotten himself into something truly dangerous this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, the thing that got me to come back to writing this was the hilarious comments on my earlier fics, so thanks, Kyle, wherever you are, for hating my imagination. Kisses!
> 
> Also, god, I'm sorry about the title, but a little not sorry as well, because let's face it, this is not the peak of class and I am a sucker for stupid fucking titles. <3


End file.
